17/41
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 41-وَلَقَدْ صَرَّفْنَا فِي هَذَا الْقُرْآنِ لِيَذَّكَّرُواْ وَمَا يَزِيدُهُمْ إِلاَّ نُفُورًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 41-Ve lekad sarrafnâ fî hâzel kur’âni li yezzekkerû, ve mâ yezîduhum illâ nufûrâ(nufûren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve lekad : ve andolsun * 2. sarraf-nâ : biz (tekrar tekrar) açıkladık * 3. fî : içinde * 4. hâzâ : bu * 5. el kur'âni : Kur'ân * 6. li yezzekkerû : tezekkür etsinler diye * 7. ve mâ yezîdu-hum : ve onlara artırmadı * 8. illâ : ancak, den başka * 9. nufûren : nefret Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 41-Andolsun ki düşünüp ibret almaları için şu Kur'ân'da bu meseleyi apaçık ve defalarca anlattık, fakat bu anlatış, onların ancak, gerçekten büsbütün uzaklaşmalarına sebep olmada. Ali Bulaç Meali * 41-Andolsun, biz bu Kur'an'da çeşitli açıklamalar yaptık, öğüt alıp düşünsünler diye. Oysa bu, onların daha uzaklaşmalarından başkasını arttırmıyor. Ahmet Varol Meali * 41-Andolsun öğüt almaları için bu Kur'an'da (bunları) türlü türlü açıkladık. Ama bu onların sadece nefretlerini artırıyor. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 41-Biz, and olsun ki öğüt almaları için bu Kuran'da bunları türlü türlü açıkladık. Fakat bu açıklamalar ancak onların nefretini artırmıştır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 41-Andolsun biz, onlar düşünüp öğüt alsınlar diye (gerçekleri) bu Kur’an’da değişik biçimlerde açıkladık. Fakat bu, onların ancak kaçışlarını artırıyor. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 41-Biz, onların akıllarını başlarına toplamaları için bu Kur'an'da (çeşitli ikaz ve ihtarları) türlü şekillerde tekrar ettik. Fakat bu, onlara, daha da kaçıp uzaklaşmaktan başka bir şey sağlamıyor. Edip Yüksel Meali * 41-Biz, öğüt almaları için Kuran'da açıkladık. Ne var ki bu, sadece onların nefretini arttırır Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 41-Biz bu ikazı bu Kur'an'da türlü şekillerde açıkladık ki; düşünüp akıllarını başlarına alsınlar; oysa bu onların ancak ürkekliğini artırıyor! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 41-Biz bu ıhtarı bu Kur'anda türlü şekillerle ifade ettik ki düşünüp akıllarını başlarına alsınlar, halbuki o onların ancak ürkekliğini artırıyor Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 41-Andolsun ki, Biz Kur'an'da bu ihtarı güzelce düşünsünler diye (mütenevvi sûrette) beyan ettik. Halbuki, bu onlar için nefretten başka bir şey arttırmıyor. Muhammed Esed * 41-Gerçek şu ki, bu Kuran'da Biz (gerçeği) pek çok yönden açık açık ortaya koyduk ki (onu inkar edenler) iyice içlerine sindirebilsinler: ne var ki, bu sadece onların nefretini artırdı. Suat Yıldırım * 41-İnsanlar düşünüp ders alsınlar diye Biz Kur’ân’da bu gerçekleri farklı üsluplarla beyan ettik. Ne var ki bu, onları daha da kaçırmaktan başka bir sonuç vermedi. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 41-Biz Kur'ân'da sözü türlü biçimlerde anlattık ki, düşünüp anlasınlar. Fakat bu, onların sadece kaçışlarını artırıyor. Şaban Piriş Meali * 41-Bu Kur’an’da, öğüt alsınlar diye açıklamalar yaptık. Fakat, bu onların sadece nefretini artırdı. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 41-Öğüt alsınlar diye, Biz bu Kur'ân'da hakikatleri çeşitli şekillerde açıkladık. Fakat bu onları daha da fazla kaçırıyor. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 41-Biz, gerçeği, Kur'an'da türlü biçimlerde ifade ettik ki, düşünüp anlayabilsinler. Fakat bu onların sadece kaçışlarını artırıyor. Yusuf Ali (English) * 41- We have explained (things) in various (ways) in this Qur´an, in order that they may receive(2227) admonition, but it only increases their flight (from the Truth)! M. Pickthall (English) * 41- We verily have displayed (Our warnings) in this Qur'an that they may take heed, but it increaseth them in naught save aversion. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 41- Biz, bu Kur'ân'da akıllarını başlarına almaları için türlü şekillerde (ikaz ve ihtarı) açıkladık. Fakat bu açıklamalar ancak onların nefretini artırmıştır. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *40- Rabbiniz size erkekleri seçti de meleklerden dişileri mi (kendine) edindi?(46) Gerçekten siz büyük bir söz söylemektesiniz. 41- Andolsun, biz bu Kur'anda çeşitli açıklamalar yaptık, öğüt alıp-düşünsünler diye, oysa bu, onların daha da uzaklaşmalarından başkasını arttırmıyor. 42- De ki: "Eğer söyledikleri gibi O'nunla beraber ilahlar olsaydı, onlar arşın sahibine mutlaka bir yol ararlardı."(47) AÇIKLAMA 46. Bkz. Nahl: 57-59 ve ilgili açıklama notları. 47. Yani, "Onlar kendileri arşa sahip olmak için çaba harcarlardı." Eğer birden fazla ilâh olsaydı şu iki sonuçtan biri ortaya çıkardı: 1) Eğer her biri birbirinden bağımsız ilâhlar olsalar, sınırsız evrenin yönetiminde birbirleriyle anlaşamazlar ve evrenin işleyişinde düzen, ahenk ve denge olmazdı. Her an anlaşmazlık çıkar ve her biri tek hâkim olmak için çalışırdı. 2) Eğer onlardan bir tanesi en üstün ilâh olsa ve diğerleri onun bazı yetkiler verdiği kulları olsaydı, onlar üstün ilâha daima itaat eden kullar olarak kalmazlar ve kendileri de en üstün olmaya çalışırlardı. Oysa gerçek şudur ki, göklerde ve yerde olan her şey, yetişmesi için ortak bir amaçla hareket etmeseler, bu evrende bir tek buğday tanesi veya bir tutam ot bile büyüyemez. Bu nedenle ancak cahil ve anlayışsız bir kimse, bu evrenin işlerini yürüten birbirinden bağımsız veya yarı bağımlı birden fazla tanrının olduğunu söyleyebilir. Evrenin doğasını ve işleyişini inceleyen herkes, bu evreni yöneten tek bir varlık ve tek bir hakim olduğu ve bunda hiç bir kimsenin payı olmasına imkan olmadığı görüşüne varır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *41. Gerçek şu ki, bu Kur'an'da Biz (gerçeği) pek çok yönden açık açık ortaya koyduk ki inkar edenler iyice içlerine sindirebilsinler: ne var ki, bu sadece onların nefretini artırdı. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *41. And olsun ki, biz Kur'an'da bu uyarıyı güzelce düşünsünler diye -çeşitli şekilde- beyan ettik. Halbuki, bu onlar için nefretten başka bir şey arttırmıyor. 41. (Andolsun ki, biz Kur'an'da bu uyarıyı) bu mânâyı, bu Allah'ın birliği inancını insanlar (güzelce düşünsünler diye) çeşitli şekilde (beyan ettik) Yani: emir ve yasak suretiyle vaad ve tehdit yoluyla, misaller ve ibretler yoliyle bildirdik, bazı âyetler de böyle bir menfaata, hikmete binaen aynen veya mânâ olarak tekrar tekrar inmiş oldu. (halbuki, bu) hayrı tavsiye eden beyan (onlar için nefretten başka bir şey arttırmıyor) onlar yine haktan kaçınıyorlar, kendi batıl inançlarında sebat edip duruyorlar. Artık haklarında Allah'ın delili tamam olmuştur, ahirette bir mazeret ileri süremeyeceklerdir.